To monitor and control operation of internal combustion engines, one or more sensor may be arranged at suitable position of the internal combustion engine. Those sensors monitor operating conditions of the internal combustion engine such as pressure and/or temperature values, for example, within each cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
A sensor may be provided within a cylinder head covering a cylinder liner. The sensor may sense operating conditions such as combustion temperature and/or combustion pressure within the cylinder during operation of the internal combustion engine.
For example, DE 10 2010 048 464 A1, discloses a pressure sensor arranged in a sensor shaft of the cylinder head. Specifically, an outer thread of the sensor may be screwed into an inner thread of the sensor shaft to mount the sensor in the cylinder head.
Machining of a sensor seat and a thread within a sensor shaft extending through a cylinder head may require expensive special tooling and may be difficult and complex to machine.
As a further example, US 2009/0126472 A1 discloses a combustion pressure sensor having a housing with a fixing functional member fixed to an engine head.
FR 2 656 247 A1 discloses a flexible device for fitting refrigerated inserts such as valve seats and valve guides in a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.